


Christmas Sweaters

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa, Slash, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: For as long as each member of the Rouges have known Captain Cold, they've always found him to be a man who knew how to dress for success. From fighting the Flash to shopping at the grocery store, Len had always managed to dress himself to look nice. Around this time of the year, he had a huge collection of lovely sweaters that always made men and women swoon over him. Why the hell he couldn't have just picked out a normal blue sweater was beyond the Rouges' comprehension. The sight of him wearing this- this thing- Ugh! It was such a haunting sight!





	

Except for Lisa, Mick and Digger, most of the Rouges sat on the floor, sitting criss cross in front of the warm fire that Mick had made. Len hadn't shown up just yet, saying he had to pick up something before he got back to the base. So while he was out, they passed the time by opening up their gifts that they got from their secret Santa.

Digger opened his first. He left the little circle of Rouges early to have some fun with his new margarita maker in the kitchen. Far, far away in the kitchen. Where no one was guarding the rum and booze, too.

“What did you get, Mick?” Lisa asked, holding her present on her lap.

"Hope it's a goddamn flamethrower..." he muttered. He was still upset that he wasn't allowed to burn all the leftover wrapping paper, and someone stole his last lighter because he was a "fire hazard". He opened up his box and under the brightly colored wrapping paper was a brand new set of watercolor paints. It came complete with all kinds of colors and different sized brushes. While everyone tried to stifle their snickers, Mick gave Bivolo a flat expression and said, "Watercolors? Really?"

Roy pushed his dark sunglasses up and shrugged. "I thought charcoals would've been too obvious."

“Me next! Me next!" Axel exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat. He tore open the green package and smiled. "Hey, it's a triangle! Thanks, Hartley."

All eyes went to Piper, who was sipping his hot cocoa. He flinched, "What? I thought it was the one instrument he couldn't kill!"

"Yeah," Mark said. "But he can attempt to kill our ears with it." He tore open his present next, carefully unwrapping the gift and lifting the lid to the box. He had gotten fuzzy, green slippers. They even had reindeer stitched into the sides of them. Mark hummed, but he did admit that they did look cozy. "Let me guess... Lisa?"

"Yup,"

“Thanks,” He said with a smile. "I'll try not to lose them in a tornado."

"You better not,"

"Who's next?"

"You started without me?" Len's voice cut through the room. All eyes were on him as he walked through the room, slowly shedding his parka as he walked. "Lisa, how could you?" he feigned a pained expression.

"You were late," she said, swinging her feet onto the coffee table, obvious amusement on her face. "And I wanted to open presents. So we started without you." Axel and James giggled like a bunch of children, and Len contemplated whacking them in the back of the head, but decided against it… for now. He threw his jacket onto the back of his chair and sat down.

Every Rouge's jaw dropped the second he threw off his parka. They were in complete silence. They had been caught off-guard completely, totally unprepared for what they were facing now.

"Oi, has anyone seen the-" Digger, who'd chosen a wonderful time to walk back into the room, froze and even dropped his beer. He made a face and asked, "The bloody 'ell is that shit all over 'em?"

"Lenny... What the hell is that?" Lisa was struggling to keep from laughing.

"I'm colorblind, but even I can see how truly hideous that thing is."

"Can I burn it now or later?"

Digger pulled out a spare beer from his coat and raised it high. "I'm game for burnin' it."

"I dare you," Len glared at him from his chair. "I dare you to even try it."

"For God's sake, someone just go get his parka and make him cover it up!"

"Can we break the hands of whoever sewed this piece of shit up? Is that a thing we can do? Please, someone say yes."

"Dude, that's seriously that ugliest Christmas sweater ever..." Axel said, and James nodded in agreement with him.

"You heard the people, Lenny. Now go on and strip for us. Oohh, wait, I should make popcorn first!"

"James, no."

"Everyone loves popcorn! I don't see why-"

"It's not about the popcorn." Mark sighed. "He's not stripping, but he's going to get rid of it."

"I don't get it! You'll let Mickey try to set him on fire, but I can't tell him to strip!? Okay, I see how it is!"

"No one wants ta see 'em fuckin' strip." Digger snapped at James. "Well, no one but Piper, but that's just cause-"

"Digger, I swear to god-"

"What?! Got somethin' ta say?"

"Sure. Are you afraid you'll like what you'll see if Cold strips?"

"Rack off!" he growled.

Len sighed. This Christmas was going as well as he expected. "It's not that bad-"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Lisa cut him off. Honestly, for as long as each member of the Rouges have known Captain Cold, they've always found him to be a man who knew how to dress for success. From fighting the Flash to shopping at the grocery store, Len had always managed to dress himself to look nice. Around this time of the year, he had a huge collection of lovely sweaters that always made men and women swoon over him. Why the hell he couldn't have just picked out a normal blue sweater was beyond the Rouges' comprehension. The sight of him wearing this- _this thing-_ Ugh! It was such a haunting sight!

"Len, it's really bad." Mick came up beside of him and poked at the ring of bright red and green reindeer with Santa hats on. That wasn't as bad as the demented, googly eyed snowmen on both of his shoulders but still...

Lisa placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "I know you own better Christmas sweaters! For God's sake, I bought you at least four last year! You would never buy something as ugly as this, so who-" She blinked. Wait, who the hell actually bought this for Len? She looked around. All the Rouges were bitching about it, so none of them got him the sweater... So who?

She saw a tag still attached to the sweater. Quickly, she went over and snatched the tag up. "To Cold, From Scarlet?" she muttered to herself. Nicknames, honestly? Wait- Scarlet? As in the Flash?!

"No, no, no," Lisa started pulling at his sweater. "You're not keeping it!"

Len huffed and moved away from her. "It's mine."

"You need a boyfriend with fashion sense, Lenny!" She harshly whispered to him, pulling the sweater until it was stuck in a rather comical position that had Len's arms pinned above his head.

"Great, now it's stuck. Get it off me before I freeze you all."

"Oops, it's stuck." Lisa replied sarcastically. "I guess that means Mick gets to burn it off of you."

Len growled, "Lisa! Lis- Mick! No, don't even think about it. Mick...!"

"We're gonna have a Christmas bonfire!" Both of the Tricksters cheered. "We'll get the chestnuts!"


End file.
